


Amazing Journey

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: Set in late 1600s, early 1700s.A squire arrives to the kingdom of Rael, and is about to unveil a big secret.
Relationships: Heather Daltrey/Roger Daltrey, John Entwistle & Keith Moon, John Entwistle & Pete Townshend, Karen Astley/Pete Townshend
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome

«Long ago, there were two brothers.  
Both born with royal blood, both born in the arms of a young queen.  
The youngest was destined to be a knight, that would protect his land, his people, and would bring honor to the family, the eldest a prince, closer to be a king, preparing himself for everything he would face. But something horrible happened.  
The eldest got cursed, legends say someone in the family traded his soul for a reign with riches, a reign where prosperity abounds and peace reigns in his lands and gave the baby's soul to a foolish demon.  
The child would be locked in a room, far from the villagers sight, where no one could see him, and his family would do everything to hide the "imperfection."» the ancient text preached, which was in the hands of a young squire.

Keith Moon always wanted to be a squire, well, not always.  
He wanted to have a role on society, he wanted to be important, to be loved, and to receive the attention he needed. 

He was wandering around the Rael forest, close to the kingdom of Rael. He got a job as a squire, and a couple of weeks ago he received a letter from Prince Plant, the only child of the king and queen of these mystical lands.

He preferred villages over forests anytime, yes, villages had its imperfections.

Like rats that crawled from house to house through the holes, which were a product of the worn walls of the homey huts. Or the dirty floors, or thousands of things he could mention. 

But you couldn't be cold in a village. You couldn't get chased by hungry bears and wolves.  
But then again, maybe he was being too picky.

"I'm going to be a royal, I'm going to be a royal!" Keith chanted as he strolled around the forest.

He then smelled something. He wasn't far from the source of the smell. Was it...apple pie?

Impossible! You could do that in villages only! 

He started to ran as fast as he could, as he grabbed his bag with his items like if his life depended on them (it did), and dodged the long branches of the smaller trees, the tricky bushes, the hard grey rocks.

He found a cabin, a simple, but nice cabin.  
He checked if someone was inside by peeking through the window. There was a man, with a black cloak, that was taking the pie from inside the oven, and placed it onto the barnished wooden table. 

He knocked the door, and the man received him with an eyebrow raise.

"Who are you?" He asked with concern in his voice. He had jet black hair that was above the collar, ocean blue eyes, a perfect nose and a round face. He seemed muscular and big, but also chubby.

"I am Moon, Keith Moon. My friends call me Keith but you can call me John." The squire presented himself with a smile. 

"I've been wandering around the forest, I was trying to find a cabin? I was given some orders since I'm working for the prince of Rael..." 

The taller man growled. "Which cabin? Do ye have a paper?" He asked.

The younger man nodded as he searched for the letter Prince Plant gave him. He handed the battered letter to the mysterious man.

The man's expression changed, since a smile appeared on his face, and looked at the squire. "Yes this is the cabin you're stayin' in. 'M John, nice to meet you Keith." The man introduced himself to the squire.

Keith giggled as he got inside the cabin. "Fantastic. I smelled the pie from far away." 

John laughed as he grabbed a knife and cut a piece of the pastry for the younger man.

"So, workin' for Percy?" John asked as he and the squire sat on the chairs to try the meal.

"Percy?"

"Plant likes to be call Percy. I used to be one of the two royal wizards, but mistook me for someone else." He explained.

Keith was nibbling a piece of the pie with the fork. "Someone else?" 

"There's a criminal... They've searched him for years, and part of the evidence they found they linked it to me for some reason... And now I'm here. The forest is much better anyways..." 

Keith nodded as he chewed the portion he had inside his mouth. "Two wizards?" 

"Me and Peter Townshend. He's an idiot, sometimes a hypocrite, but a magnificent wizard in his craft and is a much nicer guy than people believe he is. He plays the mandolin too, he's fantastic at it." He told the squire. "I lost against him in a wizard fight." 

"Oh." Keith replied to him, as he had already finished the cake, and placed the empty plate inside the sink.

"Welcome to Rael." The wizard welcomed the squire. "You're in its forest now. Tomorrow I'll show you the village."


	2. Visions Of His Past

Keith had a nightmare the day after John showed him the town.

It was night, and the great full moon, white as a pearl, was shining. 

A girl with long scarlet hair and a beautiful, yellow, long sleeved dress was kneeling on the grass, and she was holding the body of a huge beast, with the body of a werewolf and the head of a boy.   
The girl must have loved the beast because of how loud her cries were. 

A wizard with a huge nose was seriously injured, and John was trying to wake him up, he must have passed out.

The squire woke up with no problem, and never mentioned the problem to the wizard at breakfast.

As John sipped his tea, he asked: "Would you like to meet Pete?"

"Pete?" Keith asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The other man rolled his eyes. "Peter Townshend. That's his nickname."

The younger man nodded. "Good. Fair enough."

After breakfast, Keith got into his squire attire and decided to go to the castle to visit Peter with John.

The town was big. The houses seemed sturdy and resistant to the storms, the floor was clean, and it was adorned with small businesses.

Several gatherings from different groups would occur at the plaza, from Romani people dancing to Scottish fellows reading books about their folklore, it was pretty nice, and he was surprised there wasn't violence around the place. But it was quite peaceful.

When they arrived to the large castle, that was made out of strong rocks and thick bricks, the wizard knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

Then Keith had a vision. 

There was a dark aisle, half the hallway was lit, the rest was plunged into darkness.   
There was an oak door with a lock, which it meant the door was locked. 

He peeked through the key hole, and saw a pretty thin young man, with straight hair, ashy pale skin, who was crying. 

«Help me...» the boy weeped.

«I'm daydreamin' again, it's not real.»  
Keith furrowed his brows and shook his head.   
He was looking at John waiting for an answer at the door.

Behind Keith, someone was glancing at him, and when the squire noticed, he turned around, and no one was there.

"Ye okay?" John asked, waiting for Pete.

The younger man nodded. "I thought we were being watched."

The wizard furrowed his brows. "Huh-"

"John!" A tall, lanky big nosed young man exclaimed as he opened the door. "You're here!" 

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the squire's hand, to present him to the royal wizard.

"Pete this is Keith, Keith this is Pete." 

Peter greeted the squire and the wizard. "Nice to meet you, Keith." He welcomed him with a smile.

"You're welcome birdy." Moon said jokingly. John laughed and the royal wizard pouted. 

"I ain't no bird." Pete growled as he guided the pair to his room.

"Pete," John started the conversation. "Keith said he was being watched, do you-"

The taller wizard stopped midway through the aisle close to his room.

Pete turned around to face Keith. 

"What did you see?"


End file.
